


dusk till dawn

by always happier (penalteaze)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (More Like a Modern Version of It), Alternate Universe - The Song of Achilles Fusion, Angst, But Basically Just Soft Boys Being in Love, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Jaemin as Achilles, Jeno as Patroclus, M/M, Nomin Throughout the Years, Please Look at the Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penalteaze/pseuds/always%20happier
Summary: His hands, like everything else about him, are soft to the touch but still surprisingly strong. Jaemin is a contradiction, a riddle and Jeno is starting to figure him out.





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is _very_ loosely inspired by Madeline Miller’s The Song of Achilles. If you haven’t read that book yet, please do, it’s one of my absolute favourites!
> 
> Other than that I don’t have much more to say. If you know anything about the story of Achilles and Patroclus you probably know how this one is going to end, but I hope you can still enjoy it :). 
> 
> Title is taken from Sia's Dusk Till Dawn obviously. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!

[Jeno first sees him when he’s five years old. He doesn’t remember it later on and wonders how he could ever forget him. 

He’s a golden boy. Shining brighter than the sun, his smile so big it’s almost blinding. He runs faster than all the other children, much faster than Jeno would’ve been had his father allowed him to participate in the competition.

He is perfect. He is everything Jeno isn’t. His father tells him as much. Jeno is five years old when he gets to present him with a medal and the other boy smiles at him, cheeks flushed red in happiness, not because he’s exhausted by the competition. 

Jeno wants to be like him, wants people to smile when they see him, wants them to adore him. He knows at five, that he’ll never be. He’ll still know at 25.] 

 

[Jeno’s world gets turned upside down when he’s eight. Later on he won’t remember much of it, but he can still feel his father’s hand meet his cheek, he can still feel his head hitting the ground, he can still feel the tears running down his cheeks.

His mother watches it all happen with an empty look on her face, Jeno has learned years ago that this is how it goes. He still begs her to do something, tears spilling onto her stained dress. She takes his hands and holds them for a few seconds, then he’s pulled away by his father and never sees her again. 

His father calls him shameful, wishes he had never been born and Jeno listens to him and waits for it to be over like he always does.

It ends quicker than expected.]

 

[They meet again when Jeno comes to the big house by the sea. 

When his father told him he’d get sent away, Jeno had accepted it right away. There was nothing at home that he was going to miss, nothing holding him in that dark and dreary place. 

He didn’t know what to expect when he got on the train that would take him into an uncertain future, but even at eight years old Jeno knows that it can only get better from here. 

He’s the first person Jeno meets, waiting for him on the steps leading to the front door. His skin shines in the sunlight, his eyes sparkle, if Jeno had remembered their last meeting, he’d have realised that the other isn’t smiling this time. 

“You’re the new boy,” he says, more an uninterested statement than anything else. He doesn’t spare Jeno a second look. Jeno decides then that he doesn’t like him, he may be pretty from the outside, prettier than any boy he’s ever seen, but that doesn’t make up for an ugly inside. 

“I am,” he says shyly, staring at the ground. His voice feels weak in comparison to the other boy’s.

“My father is waiting for you, I’ll take you to him,” he declares and skips up the steps, leaving Jeno no other option than to follow him. 

He doesn’t look back again, walking through seemingly endless hallways that carry the sounds of their little steps much farther than Jeno is used to. 

Soon he is out of breath, struggling to keep up with the other boy, but he would rather die than admit it. 

“We’re here,” he says, knocking at a hardwood door and opening it without waiting for an answer. He struts into the room and turns around expectantly when Jeno doesn’t follow immediately. 

“Jaemin,” a man of his father’s age says, a friendly smile on his face. “Are you bringing me the new boy?”

The boy, Jaemin, nods. “He’s not very talkative,” he explains before turning around and leaving the room. 

Jeno looks at the man and can’t help but feel uncomfortable. Being alone with a man never means anything good. He’s expecting to get beaten, but Jaemin’s father sits him down, tells him about how he’ll be living with them from now on, which rules he’s supposed to abide by. 

Jeno nods, listening intently to everything the man says. “Thank you,” he mumbles finally.

The man smiles and pats his head gently.

He’s lead to his room by a different boy, Jeno doesn’t catch his name. He has to share his room with three other boys, but Jeno doesn’t mind, he knows that everything is better than returning to his old home.

The memory of it is fading already.]

 

[The other boys don’t talk much to him. There are about twenty of them of all different ages, but most of them seem to have found a friend already, so Jeno understands. He always understands. 

They stop talking to him altogether when they find out why he was sent here. He himself tries not to think about it, not to think about the face his father had made when he had caught them holding hands. Jeno had thought nothing of it back then, but everyone else had told him it was wrong. 

The memories of home are fading, he can’t even remember the face of the boy that got him sent away anymore. He supposes he should feel thankful to him.

During meal times he sits at the table with them, but he’s treated like air by most of them. When he isn’t ignored, he’s usually pushed around, but it’s not as bad as it was at home, so it’s fine. 

He’s used to playing alone, so that’s nothing new either. He invented so many games before the boy whose name he has already forgotten started playing with him, he can fill entire afternoons by just playing with his ball or a few dices, it never gets boring in his head.

The other boys take a liking in his dices and take them away, but Jeno knows better than to protest, he lets it happen and plays with his ball instead.

Sometimes he wanders to the nearby beach once his homework and chores are done, he enjoys watching the sea more than anything else, it calms him down and stops him from thinking every time he comes.]

 

[Mealtimes turn interesting when Jaemin starts joining them. He overhears from the other boys that Jaemin usually eats alone in his room, but it seems like his father has now requested for him to join the other boys. 

Jeno is watching him from afar most days, Jaemin almost always sitting down at a different table to his, chatting with the other boys, cracking jokes and sending a smile someone’s way occasionally. No one leaves the table until Jaemin gets up.

Jeno scoffs at them most of the time. It’s embarrassing how everyone wants to be Jaemin’s friend but Jaemin doesn’t care for any of them. 

They stare at him in awe when he juggles the figs that are for dessert, they stop talking immediately when he has something to say, but at the end of every night Jaemin leaves on his own and doesn’t ask any of them to play with him.

Jeno wonders what’s so special about Jaemin that even the older boys seem to be completely enchanted by him. He wonders if it’s just his good looks, the way he smiles and nods along when other people are talking although he most likely isn’t even listening. It could also be that he excels at every sport, they’ve all seen him run laps on the training field, but he can also swim, jump and even wrestle. 

Most of all Jeno wonders what it must be like to be adored by everyone, adults and children alike. All eyes are on Jaemin whenever he enters the room, they don’t leave him until he exits it again.

Jeno despises him, despises him for being so pretty, so graceful, so loved by everyone. He asks the universe at night why he can’t be a little more like Jaemin.]

 

[Jeno is a bit late for dinner today, it’s his ninth birthday and although spring has only just come, he’d spent most of his free time by the sea, staring at the water that was surprisingly calm today.

He realizes that his seat has been taken by someone else right away. Anger bubbles up in his chest when he notices it’s Jaemin. He could have _any_ other seat in the room, but he chose Jeno’s, taking even the last bit of familiarity away from him. 

The only place left at his table is the one directly across from him, so Jeno stomps there, staring daggers at Jaemin from afar. 

It’s weird to sit at a table with him, Jeno gets ignored even more than usual. He’s trying to avoid even looking at Jaemin the entire meal, eating as fast as he can and leaving the table as soon as he’s finished.

No one notices, everyone way too caught up in a story Jaemin is telling.

The next morning Jaemin is sitting in Jeno’s chair again, grinning at him when their eyes meet. Jeno looks away quickly, boiling on the inside. He eats up as fast as he can again and leaves, feeling Jaemin’s eyes on him.

That night Jaemin is there again and Jeno wonders if he’s going to have to keep up with him every night from now on. He hopes not, he hopes Jaemin can just return to his table and let him have his meals in peace. 

That doesn’t happen though. Jaemin is juggling with the figs again, Jeno wants to tell him off for playing with food, but he doesn’t. Instead he’s watching like all the other boys at the table, eyes wide in awe. There must be nothing in this world that Jaemin isn’t good at.

“Catch,” Jaemin says, looking Jeno straight in the eyes and Jeno doesn’t even have time to think before he catches the fig Jaemin has thrown him. 

It feels like the others are noticing him for the first time ever and Jeno doesn’t know how to feel about it, he liked it better when they treated him like air. 

Jaemin is smiling at him from across the table but Jeno averts his eyes, quietly eating the juicy fig before leaving the table first once again.]

 

[It’s the first day of May and the sun has decided to return with all its force. It reminds Jeno of when he used to play with the nameless, faceless boy back at home and although the memory fades further and further, he can still feel it in his chest more than anything. 

It makes him sad to think about home, he isn’t even sure if it’s home anymore. Technically speaking this is his new home now, but he’s never felt further from it in his nine years of life. 

The boys have taken away his ball now too, so Jeno has nothing left to play with. He spends most days at the beach, watching the waves. Today however he’s decided to play in the shadow of the trees that surround the giant piece of land he’s supposed to call home now. 

He’s leaning against a tree, exhausted from all the running he did while playing expedition when he hears footsteps. He tries to make himself as tiny as possible, hoping whoever is close won’t see him, but it’s to no avail.

“Oh, it’s you!” Jaemin assesses, standing in front of him now. “What are you doing here?” 

Jeno doesn’t want to talk to him, he just wants to be alone, but he knows Jaemin won’t leave unless he’s given an answer. “I’m playing,” Jeno says quietly, staring at his hands in his lap. 

“What are you playing?” Jaemin asks, sitting down next to him. “I wanna play with you.” Their thighs are touching. Jeno feels uncomfortable. 

“I want to play alone,” he mumbles, hoping the other will get the hint and leave him alone again. 

“No one wants to play alone, that’s boring!” Jaemin declares. “Come on,” he tugs at Jeno’s hand, “Let’s do something together, I can show you my secret den, I built it a few days ago.”

Jeno stares at him for a few seconds, understanding that no one has ever said no to Jaemin, that he always gets what he wants. And so he finds himself sneaking through the forest and towards the secret den.]

 

[They walk into the dining hall together and Jeno can feel himself turn red before they’ve even reached the table. All eyes are on them, it feels weird to be seen by everyone after having been ignored for so long. He doesn’t like it.

Jaemin sits down next to him tonight, eager to carry on their conversation over what would be the best materials to keep rain out of the den. He doesn’t even look at any of the other boys, eyes and ears trained on Jeno the entire dinner. 

Jeno doesn’t know how to feel about that, he feels proud in a way but doesn’t really get why. Nothing has changed apart from the fact that Jaemin now wants to talk to him.]

 

[They play in the den nearly every afternoon from then on, when it’s raining they go to Jaemin’s room instead and play there. Jaemin has ever toy Jeno could ever think of and when Jeno stares at the dices, _his_ dices, Jaemin smiles. 

“Do you like them? One of the boys gave me them as a present.” 

“They’re mine,” Jeno says firmly, still looking at them. His mother had given them to him before he had left home. 

“Uh?” Jaemin asks, frowning in confusion. 

“They took them away from me, they’re mine,” Jeno explains and he watches Jaemin’s face turn angry in a matter of seconds. He’s sure the other will tell him to leave now, tell him he’s a liar and that he never wants to play with him again, but that doesn’t happen. 

“They took them away from you?” he asks, voice shaking.

Jeno nods, all of a sudden feeling shy. 

“Why did you let them?” Jaemin wants to know, gabbing the dices and firmly placing them in Jeno’s hands. “They shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I- I don’t know,” Jeno says finally. He had never even thought about saying no to them. 

“No one has ever tried to take anything away from me,” Jaemin says, deep in thought.

“No one?” 

“No.”

“What would you do if they tried?” Jeno asks, looking at the dices in his hands unbelievingly.

“I don’t know,” Jaemin mumbles. “I think I’d be angry.”

Once the rain stops, they walk to the den together, they’re quieter now, both lost in their thoughts. 

“Jaemin, can I ask you a question?” Jeno asks finally, gathering all his courage.

“Sure,” Jaemin agrees, looking at him expectantly. 

“Do you know why I came here?”

“Yes,” Jaemin says a bit confused. 

“Then why are you still playing with me? The other boys didn’t want anything to do with me after they found out.” It’s true, they had been reserved but friendly before they found out, afterwards they had treated Jeno like he was carrying a deadly disease. 

“I don’t care about that,” Jaemin shrugs. “You’re my friend and whatever those people think doesn’t matter to me.” 

Jeno smiles, relief making him feel so light he thinks he could fly. “You’re a really good friend,” he tells Jaemin eventually. 

“You’re a really good friend as well, Jeno.”] 

 

[Jaemin begs his father again and again and so Jeno moves into his room a few weeks later. It’s all very exciting and they don’t get much sleep the first night, talking about everything and nothing. 

Jeno likes having his own bed again, he had nothing against the bunk bed he had to share with one of his roommates, but this is a lot nicer. 

Jaemin turns on his side and watches Jeno in the darkness, the room is only illuminated by the moonlight. 

“I like that we’re friends now,” he explains, suppressing a yawn. “We’re going to have so much fun.” 

Jeno giggles in agreement but is stopped by a yawn as well. He falls asleep smiling, Jaemin in the bed next to his smiling just as widely. 

The next morning Jeno wakes up and is a bit scared to open his eyes, afraid that he might’ve dreamt it all, but when he finally dares to look he realises that he’s still in Jaemin’s room and Jaemin is watching him. 

“Good morning,” he says, smile even wider than usually. He looks very pretty in the early morning sun, Jeno decides, returning the smile. 

“Hey,” he mumbles quietly. 

“I have piano lessons after classes today,” Jaemin explains. “So I can’t play with you this afternoon, but you could join me?” 

Jeno nods excitedly, he’s always loved music. He grows to love it even more when he gets to watch Jaemin’s fingers fly across the piano keys hours later, the melody he is playing sounds effortlessly beautiful, like Jaemin himself.]

 

[They turn ten, Jeno first, then Jaemin. Jaemin acts like he’s forgotten about Jeno’s birthday the whole day and Jeno can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. They’re best friends now, sharing everything with each other, spending every waking second together. 

At night, when he gets back to their room, he finds it decorated with balloons upon balloons, a cake with ten burning candles standing on Jaemin’s desk and a prettily wrapped present next to it. 

Jaemin serenades Happy Birthday to him and they both have to giggle. Jeno blows out the candles on his chocolate cake (that’s his favourite), wishing that he’ll always be Jaemin’s friend. 

On Jaemin’s birthday they go swimming in the sea. It’s a hot summer day that’s begging to be spent outside. Jeno gets up earlier than usual to wrap his present for Jaemin. It’s nothing special, just a twine bracelet he made a few days ago. He hopes Jaemin will like it. 

Jaemin _loves_ it, telling Jeno again and again how pretty it is, smiling his oh so perfect smile that makes Jeno’s heart beat a little faster. Jeno helps Jaemin fasten the bracelet and after breakfast they run to the beach, Jaemin holding Jeno’s hand tightly.

Jaemin might be the only person Jeno has met who loves the sea even more than he does. He jumps into the waves as soon as they’ve reached the beach, screeching loudly at how cold it is but laughing nonetheless. 

Jeno follows him a bit later, he’s always enjoyed watching the sea from afar more than actually getting into it. It’s different with Jaemin though, the splash each other in the face, salt water dripping from their eyelashes while the sun is shining only for them. 

They race each other to a buoy that isn’t too far out, Jaemin wins every time, he’s always been the faster one of the two. 

At night they both fall into bed absolutely exhausted by the day.

“Thank you, Jeno,” Jaemin whispers into the darkness. “This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”]

 

[Jeno feels like time is running, months pass like days, time means everything and nothing when he’s together with Jaemin. 

Sometimes he remembers how much he hated him when he first came here and has to chuckle. He tells Jaemin about it who thinks it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. 

“I’m so happy we’re best friends now,” he tells Jeno. “I always wanted a best friend.” 

“I’m happy, too,” Jeno answers and realises that for the first time in his life it’s actually true. He’s never been happier than he is right now.

Memories of home are fading more with every passing day, Jeno is sure they’ll disappear completely soon. He doesn’t know whether to be upset about it, about the fact that he can’t remember the boy’s face or the sound of his mother’s voice. 

All those memories are getting replaced by something new. By walks along the beach with Jaemin, by late night talks with Jaemin, by that one time when Jaemin took his hand and they ran into the sea together, laughing so much that they both had trouble breathing. 

Jeno decides he doesn’t mind it much, not remembering a time before he met Jaemin. It doesn’t seem to matter anyways.]

 

[Jaemin excels at everything he does, Jeno has gotten used to that. Where he once felt jealousy consume him when watching Jaemin, he now feels pride. 

How could he be jealous when Jaemin’s face lights up whenever he’s achieved something even bigger, even better? How could he be jealous when Jaemin is glowing brighter than the gods?

And when Jeno comes in second, Jaemin encourages him nonetheless, tells him how much better he’s getting, how amazing he is. Jeno blushes every time Jaemin says that, but it’s still nice to hear it from someone who means so much to him. 

He’s thankful that Jaemin is never letting him win, always giving his best. It would be much more humiliating to know that Jaemin pities him and his mediocrity. Jeno himself has accepted it by now, has accepted that he’ll _never_ be as good as Jaemin, but that that doesn’t mean he isn’t good himself. There are worlds between them but none of it matters because Jaemin is his best friend. 

People say that Jaemin will be able to take over the world one day, he’s just too perfect to be real. There’s no one who gets to know him and doesn’t end up loving him. Their eyes follow him, they’re smiling fondly when Jaemin does something exceptionally outstanding.

Weirdly, Jeno feels jealous about that more than anything else. He feels it, that weird bitterness bubbling up in his chest when people stare at Jaemin. 

They love him for his looks, for his speed, for the way he can play the piano, for the way he can swim or his quick wit. They don’t love him for what really matters though, they don’t _know_ him and it angers Jeno. 

He wants the whole entire world to see how amazing Jaemin is, how he deserves the world, the universe and everything beyond.]

 

[They turn thirteen and although Jeno is older, Jaemin hits his growth spurt first. He might be thin and gangly now, but he still moves elegantly like none of the other boys in the house. His voice breaks sometimes, but it doesn’t sound off-putting like it does usually. 

After his growth spurt he fills out, the muscles in his arms become more prominent. Jeno finds himself starting at Jaemin’s back when they go swimming now, wondering how it would feel to touch it. 

His own body is still carrying a bit of fat, preparing for the stretch that’s soon to come. For some time he feels insecure about it, feels like he looks laughable next to Jaemin.

Jaemin finds out about it after pestering on about what’s wrong again and again. He is livid with Jeno when he finally tells him, not for the first time, but Jeno never likes having Jaemin’s wrath turned on him.

Jaemin is a different person when he’s angry, all venom and fire. His usual softness is nowhere to be found when looks at Jeno now. 

“I don’t want you to say that again!” he demands, eyebrows pulled together in an angry frown. “You are the prettiest boy in the entire world! Don’t put yourself down like that.”

Jeno wants to protest, but it’s hard to find the right words when he’s _so_ embarrassed. Being called pretty by the actual prettiest boy in the world feels weird, it makes his heart feel all warm and prickly and he doesn’t quite understand why. 

“Are you angry with me?” he asks eventually, staring at the ground. The thought of Jaemin being angry with him still scares him more than anything else in the world. Every year since they met his birthday wish has been to always stay Jaemin’s best friend, he can’t imagine a life without him. 

“I am,” Jaemin mumbles. “But only because you never see how great you are.” He takes Jeno’s hand and holds it firmly. His hand is warm and soft and it feels nice to hold it. They haven’t done that in quite some time and Jeno wonders why when it’s maybe the best feeling in the world. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno confesses, eyes still not meeting Jaemin’s, his gaze trained on their hands instead. 

“It’s fine,” Jaemin says, the smile can be heard in his voice. “I just like you so much, so I don’t like seeing anyone be mean to you, especially not you yourself.]

 

[Things start to feel a bit different. Jeno knows what is happening, deep down he knows it, but he feels ashamed. What will Jaemin think, will he be grossed out by it? Jeno doesn’t want to lose him, can’t afford to lose him. Jaemin is the only person he has in his life, Jaemin is the only person who cares.

And so he wills the weirdness to go away, wills his feelings to disappear. It works for some time, but then they return and there’s nothing Jeno can do about it.

He tries to stay away from Jaemin a lot more, spend time on his own again, but Jaemin always finds him, never allows him much time to be alone and think about it all. 

Jeno wonders how he does it, finding him in the most desolate places to just be there with him. They never talk much in those moments, just sit next to each other.

It’s nice to have Jaemin by his side, nice but terrifying at the same time. The more he tries to run away from it all, the more Jaemin is there to wait it out with him, never asking questions but still observing Jeno with worried eyes.]

 

[It becomes a tradition to spend Jaemin’s birthdays at the beach, enjoying the summer sun. This year it’s raining, but neither of them mind, it’s tradition after all.

And so they sit in the wet sand, their clothes clinging to their skin, their thighs nearly touching. Wherever Jeno is, Jaemin’s always close. That’s a thing that has changed over the past months. Jeno doesn’t mind it, he enjoys the feeling of Jaemin’s body heat radiating towards him, of their thighs nearly touching, but not quite.

It’s dinner time soon, they should return to the house, but neither of them wants to leave. 

“I like the rain,” Jaemin says, staring at the sea which looks bleakly grey today. Small waves reach the shore, eating away at it before the water returns to the sea. It’s hypnotising, Jeno can’t look away. 

“I always thought you like the sun more,” he says, still caught up in his head, not really thinking, but then again thinking about everything all at once.

“Why?” Jaemin turns towards him.

“Because you shine just as brightly,” he explains, tearing his eyes away from the water to look at Jaemin. He doesn’t feel embarrassed about what he’s said, not when it’s so true. Even on this grey and rainy day Jaemin _glows_. Jeno has never seen someone prettier than Jaemin.

Jaemin stares at him, looks at his face like he wants to remember everything about it. Eventually his eyes settle on his lips. Jeno doesn’t feel uncomfortable, but it does send a tingly feeling down his spine. Anticipation is building inside him, he knows something is about to change. He nervously licks his lips, his heart beating in his chest, so loudly that he’s sure Jaemin must hear it, too. 

Then Jaemin leans forward and their lips touch. His lips feel like the peaches they eat together in summer, soft, fluffy, it’s barely the whisper of a touch. It’s everything and nothing at the same time, his world stops and then starts again.

They walk back to the house together hand in hand. Jaemin’s hands are a bit bigger, holding Jeno’s so gently. His hands, like everything else about him, are soft to the touch but still surprisingly strong. Jaemin is a contradiction, a riddle and Jeno is starting to figure him out.]

 

[When Jeno wakes up the next day, the first thing he thinks is ‘Jaemin’. He can’t help the smile from forming on his face. When he searches for him in the room, he isn’t there.

It’s a bit unusual, but Jeno doesn’t think much of it at first. The worry kicks in a few hours later, when Jaemin still hasn’t returned to their room. 

Jeno starts searching the house, searches in every corner, every hideout. Jaemin is always able to find him, so why can’t he find him now? 

He searches the whole afternoon, heart beating more frantically in his chest with every passing second. He wants to scream, he wants to cry, he’s so confused. 

He doesn’t want to go to dinner, but he hasn’t eaten anything all day and his stomach is protesting. When he enters the room it feels like before Jaemin and him became friends again, no one is looking at him, he’s become invisible. 

He slips into his seat and slowly chews his food, not really listening to the conversations that are going on around him until he hears Jaemin’s name. His head jolts up nearly automatically and he singles out the two boys who are talking about him almost instantly.

“I heard his mum wanted it?” one of them says with a shrug. 

“But why? Doesn’t he have everything he needs here?”

“What do I know, but the boarding school is supposed to be the best one in the country, so there must be a reason.” 

“I mean, it’s not like it’s a big loss, all he did was hang out with that loser anyways.”

Jeno gets up abruptly, chair screeching when he pushes it away from the table. He walks up to their room and looks at the empty bed next to his. 

_Boarding school?_ Why didn’t Jaemin tell him?]

 

[Life isn’t the same without Jaemin. He finds himself staring at the sea, thinking about the kiss, waiting for a sign from Jaemin.

Jeno never thought he’d beg anyone again in his life, but he’s lost all his pride. He has to see Jaemin again, this can’t be the end. And so he begs Jaemin’s father, begs on his knees, feels tears leaving his eyes.

The older man has always liked him, treated him like his own son even more after Jeno and Jaemin became best friends and so he gives him a curt nod and pats his head affectionately. 

“I knew this was going to happen,” he admits with a tired smile. “I have never seen friends as close as you two.” 

Jeno can do nothing but nod, too overwhelmed by the thought that he will see him again. 

“Jaemin’s mother only wants the best for him, you know?” he asks eventually. “That’s why she brought him there, so he can get the best education possible.”

Jeno thinks that this might not be the only reason, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks up to their room and packs up all of his belongings. He realises that there isn’t much he’s going to take. His notebook, a picture of him and Jaemin that he’d gotten for his twelfth birthday and his dices.

He won’t miss it much here, the only thing worth missing has left long before him.]

 

[The train ride to the other side of the country is the most nerve wracking experience of Jeno’s life. With every minute he comes closer to Jaemin, his heart speeds up a little more. 

He isn’t sure what to expect, maybe Jaemin didn’t tell him about boarding school because he didn’t want to see Jeno again after what happened at the beach, maybe he’ll tell him to leave and never come back. Jeno doesn’t know where he’d go in that case, definitely not back to the house where everything reminds him of Jaemin.

He feels his presence before he sees him. It’s always been like this, the attention in a room shifts when Jaemin is close. When he does see him, it nearly knocks the air out of his lungs, he hadn’t realised how much he had missed him.

Jaemin doesn’t notice him at first, he’s talking to a boy their age, excitedly waving his hands around to emphasise whatever he’s saying. But then he looks up and stops in his tracks as soon as he spots Jeno. His mouth is hanging wide open, whatever he was about to say long forgotten. 

Jeno sends him a tiny smile, still not sure how Jaemin will react. Jaemin stares at him in confusion, blinking a few times before he starts smiling, smiling so brightly that he could rival the late summer sun. 

“Jeno,” he says, once he’s close enough. “Jeno.”

Jeno laughs anxiously, he can’t help but smile back, not when Jaemin looks so, so beautiful even in these grey hallways. “Yeah,” he mumbles, not really sure what else to say. 

Jaemin hugs him a second later, so tightly that Jeno is afraid they’ll both suffocate soon. He feels like he’s burning, like his heart is bursting out of his chest. Jaemin’s hold gets impossibly tighter, almost as if he’ll never let go again. 

“You came,” he mumbles. “You found me!” Jeno can’t see his face, but he feels his neck become wet where Jaemin’s head is buried against it. “I didn’t think you’d find me.” 

Jeno wants to pull Jaemin even closer, hold him for as long as he’ll allow it. He’s intoxicated by his smell, his warmth, his everything. 

“I’ll always find you,” he promises, closing his eyes because it’s all so overwhelming.]

 

[They don’t get to share a room at boarding school, both placed on opposite sides of the sleeping quarters. It doesn’t matter much, every waking second is spent together and Jaemin is with him even in his dreams. 

They don’t talk much with the other boys, always way too caught up in each other to notice the world around them. At first the other boys find it weird, but soon they understand that that’s just how the two of them work. 

Jaemin still excels at everything, he’s the best student in most classes, only in biology Jeno can keep up with him. Jaemin doesn’t care much for biology but Jeno loves it, loves learning about it all. 

Jaemin is on the school’s swimming team, he runs, he’s in the debate club, he’s picked to be the head boy. Jeno is there for all of it, cheering him on, watching him with adoring eyes like everyone else in the world.

He wonders what he has done in his past life to be deserving of this, of watching Jaemin, of being able to share his secrets with him, of being able to hold him when he’s sad.]

 

[Jeno misses the sea more than he likes to admit, misses just staring at the water for hours, not thinking about anything else. 

He’s sixteen now, working hard on getting good grades so that he will be accepted into a good university eventually. 

The other boys are leaving the school grounds often at night to meet up with girls from the next town, it seems to be all they’re able to talk about nowadays. Jeno feels weird when he realises he’s scared of Jaemin joining them. He never does, though, always choosing to spend his time with Jeno instead. 

They walk the empty hallways together, sometimes they go on walks in the woods, reminiscing about the time they spent in their den and how they’d never quite found something that kept the rain out of it. 

Quite often Jaemin reaches for his hand on those walks, slotting their fingers together and running his thumb over Jeno’s knuckles. At first Jeno doesn’t know what to do, but soon he starts anticipating it, caressing Jaemin’s hand in return.

They always let go again when the school comes back in sight, but Jeno doesn’t mind it being their secret. It’s not like it’s anyone’s business anyways. He likes sharing this one thing with Jaemin only.]

 

[He’s watching the ducks in the school pond, trying to make himself believe it’s the sea back at Jaemin’s house. He doesn’t call it home, because it never was his home. 

Jeno has realised that home isn’t always a place, that it can be a feeling, a person, whatever he makes it. He has realised that the place he used to live in with his parents was never his home. A home is supposed to be filled with love and laughter, not darkness and fear. 

Jeno starts to think that Jaemin is his home.

“Here you are,” someone says from behind him, the smile prominent in his voice. 

Jeno turns around and returns Jaemin’s smile. “How do you always find me?” he asks with a chuckle. 

Jaemin sits down next to him, so close that their thighs are touching. Jeno doesn’t mind that anymore, doesn’t mind how it makes him feel. He enjoys being this close to Jaemin, wishes he could be even closer. “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling, I always know where to look.”

Jeno smiles at that. “I suppose it might be the same for me,” he explains, still looking at the pond. “Do you miss the sea sometimes?” he asks.

“I do,” Jaemin confesses. “It’s my favourite place in the world.”

“It’s mine, too,” Jeno replies, thinking of the sound of the waves hitting the shore when he had felt Jaemin’s lips on his own for the first time. He tears his gaze away from the ducks and looks at him instead.

“Your hair,” Jaemin says with a sincere smile, touching Jeno’s head right behind his ear, “It’s always sticking out here.”

“It is?” Jeno asks a bit embarrassed, his skin is prickling where Jaemin is touching him. 

“Yes,” he confirms, still smiling. “Have I ever told you how much I like it?”

Jeno’s heart beats quicker at that, at knowing Jaemin likes the way he looks. He’s told him this a few times already, but it’s always hard to believe. “You have not,” he replies, staring at a place behind Jaemin’s ear because he just can’t bear to look at him. 

“Well, I like it a lot,” he confesses. “I like you a lot, Jeno.” His hand wanders from his ear to his cheek, cupping it lightly and forcing Jeno to look at him. His eyes are burning with something Jeno hasn’t seen in them before, his cheeks covered in a light flush. He’s shining in the sunlight, his beauty nearly blinding. 

“I like you a lot, too,” Jeno says breathlessly, the words struggling to leave his mouth. “I like you so much.” 

Jeno is surprised when he sees relief on Jaemin’s face. He can’t believe that Jaemin didn’t know about this already, didn’t know how much Jeno adores him, just like the rest of the world. 

“Everyone likes you Jaemin,” Jeno explains, because he needs him to know how precious he is. “Everyone likes you, but I like you more.” 

Jaemin’s free hand flies up to cup Jeno’s other cheek, gently as if he’s holding the entire world in his hands. “I only care about you, Jeno, I don’t care about anyone else,” he says before their lips meet again. 

It’s been nearly two years since their last kiss, Jeno has thought about it every day since then, but nothing comes close to feeling it again. Feeling Jaemin’s plump, soft lips press forward and into his, feeling his hands on his cheeks.

Jeno’s hands find their way into Jaemin’s hair, holding him close. They kiss until they run out of breath and then they kiss again.]

 

[No one knows about their love, although they do not make an effort to hide it. It is something they like to keep to themselves, something so precious that they don’t want it to get tainted by the rest of the world.

They meet at the pond or in the woods often, but it’s not only about sharing kisses, although they both get much better at it. 

Kissing Jaemin might be the best feeling in the world, but staring at him when the sunlight reflects off his skin, when he swims in the pool, when he skips through the forest, laughing loudly about whatever joke he just cracked? That is something else entirely. 

Jeno’s heart grows with every second he gets to spend with Jaemin and whenever he thinks it’s impossible for it to grow even more, Jaemin proves him wrong. Jeno loves him so much it nearly hurts.

When they’re holding hands, when Jaemin is whispering sweet promises in his ear, when they just look at each other, words no longer needed to understand, that’s when Jeno thinks his heart might actually burst. He wouldn’t mind it. Loving Jaemin seems to be the only way he would want to die. 

And when the boys ask Jaemin to go to the next town with them, he always declines politely, saying he still has to study, that his head boy duties are keeping him busy. But once everyone else is gone he slips into Jeno’s room, under the covers, kissing him silly, making plans for their future, giggling about everything and nothing at all. 

He always leaves before the others return, but Jeno’s covers still smell like him and his heart is still beating twice as fast for him as well. 

Jeno knows that there’ll never be another person he will love as much as he loves Jaemin.]

 

[Going to university with Jaemin feels weird but familiar at the same time. Everything is new, the people, the places, the teachers.

All his hard work has paid off, he gets accepted into the same university as Jaemin by some sort of miracle. Jaemin tells him he always knew Jeno was the smarter one out of the two of them, but Jeno just laughs, shutting him up with a kiss. 

No one knows them here and in a weird way it’s freeing. Jaemin takes his hand when he walks him to his classes sometimes, not caring if anyone notices. One time he even kisses him, but it doesn’t happen again. They’ve come to a silent agreement that their love is for them and for them only. They’re not ashamed of it, Jeno could never be ashamed of something so beautiful and Jaemin tells him again and again how he wants to show him off to the entire world, but in the end they like it the way it is. 

The people here adore Jaemin just as much as they did everywhere else he went before. It never takes long for him to make friends, admirers and everything in between, but at the end of the day he always returns to Jeno.

Jeno makes new friends for the first time in his life as well. It feels nice, knowing that there are people other than Jaemin who appreciate him. He doesn’t need anyone but Jaemin’s approval, but the fact that there are other people to share his happiness with makes him proud. 

They share a bed now, falling asleep holding each other, waking up with their limbs tangled and their hair messy. Jeno can’t quite explain what it feels like to be the person that Jaemin loves. It feels surreal, like it can impossibly last forever.

Whenever these thoughts come, Jaemin pulls him close, kisses him until he can’t think anymore, mumbles against his neck that he will always be with Jeno, that he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

And Jeno nods in agreement, telling Jaemin how it’s the same for him before pressing more kisses onto his lips, his neck, his chest.

It will always be like this, for as long as Jaemin lets him, Jeno will be there with him.]

 

[Growing up is weird, the responsibilities pile up all at once. Between internships, school work and house chores their time together is minimised more than Jeno would like. They make it work, though, always looking out for one another, always making time. 

Jaemin cooks most nights, they eat together and fall into bed together afterwards, it’s routine, but it’s never boring.

For Jeno’s twenty-first birthday Jaemin takes him to the sea. His birthday is on a Sunday and they leave a day early, arriving in the small town by the coast at lunch time. 

They spend the entire day by the water, swimming, racing each other to a buoy like old times, holding each other while the gentle waves rock them back and forth. Once they get out of the water, Jeno sits down on his towel and just stares at the sea. He’s missed it so much.

Jaemin sits down next to him, knees knocking into his. He leans his head on Jeno’s shoulder and watches him watching the sea.

Jeno smiles, taking his hand and holding it tightly. It’s sandy and dryer than usual, but he doesn’t mind. “Thank you for this,” he says quietly. “This is the best present ever.” 

Jaemin kisses his cheek and giggles giddily. “I’m glad you like it so much.”

They sleep in an old hostel although Jaemin could afford something much grander and Jeno loves it, loves how Jaemin knows he doesn’t need it to be ostentatious or luxurious, just the two of them being together is what matters to him. 

They eat dinner at the beach, feeding each other slices of the pizza they had ordered earlier. Jeno knows they must look horribly cringy, but he doesn’t mind. He’s stealing kisses from Jaemin in between bites and thinks that this must be the happiest he’s ever been. They fall into bed not much later, both exhausted from spending the day outside. 

Jeno wakes up first the next morning. He’s twenty-one now, he thinks. So much has happened in twenty-one years, he wonders what will happen in the next twenty-one. 

Jaemin is lying next to him, still fast asleep but illuminated by the sunlight. Their legs are tangled like they always are. His skin looks like marble, Jeno traces the patterns with his finger and feels his breath catch. 

Jaemin smiles, his eyes still shut. It might be the most breath-taking sight Jeno has ever seen. Jaemin opens his eyes and squeezes them shut again, when the sunlight hits him. “That tickles,” he says, voice still deep from sleep.

And all Jeno can really do is lean forward and press a kiss on those beautifully plump lips.

Jaemin returns the kiss, pulling him closer and holding him in his strong arms. “Happy birthday,” he whispers finally. 

Jeno smiles, his head placed comfortably on Jaemin’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Thank you,” he whispers back.

“Can’t wait to spend the next twenty-one with you,” Jaemin mumbles, suppressing a yawn.

“Me neither,” Jeno replies, his heart feeling fuller than ever before.]

 

[When they return form their weekend trip, Jaemin’s mother is waiting in their living room. Jeno doesn’t know how she got inside, but he supposes it doesn’t matter that much either. 

Although it’s not the first time Jeno sees her, he’s surprised by her beauty once again. It’s obvious where Jaemin got his good looks from, but where Jaemin’s heart is just as beautiful as his looks, the same can’t be said for her. 

Jeno has never liked her, not after she took Jaemin away from him without giving him a chance to say goodbye. She claims she’s wanting the best for him, but she has never asked Jaemin what he thinks is best.

At first it seems like Jaemin will let go of his hand that he’s been holding the entire way back from the train station, but he never does, only tightening his grip on Jeno’s hand when her gaze falls on it. 

“It’s been a long time, Jaeminnie,” she says finally, when neither of them make the first move. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaemin asks, anger obvious in his voice. 

“Can’t a mother spend some time with her son?”

“Of course, but you never come unless you want something,” Jaemin retorts. Jeno wants to pull him close, whisper in his ear how he doesn’t need her love, how he’s his own person. Nothing hurts his heart like seeing Jaemin upset. 

“Let’s talk, I wanna catch up,” his mother suggests. “Just the two of us.”

And so Jeno leaves their flat, his heart feeling heavier than a thousand stones, anxiety eating him up alive. He knows exactly what Jaemin’s mother wants to talk about. 

He returns only when Jaemin texts him, telling him that she’s gone. They fought, it was loud and nasty but Jeno is there to pick up the pieces left behind by her. He holds Jaemin tight, kisses him again and again.

“Was it about me?” he asks later, unsure if he wants to hear the answer. 

“She doesn’t control me,” Jaemin mumbles tiredly. “I’m my own person, I make my own decisions.”

It’s more of an answer than Jeno ever needed. He feels horrible for being relieved. Jaemin chose him.]

 

[When Jaemin’s father dies, it comes as a shock to everyone.

Jeno knows how much Jaemin loved him and he himself will never forget everything the man has done for him.

“I’m not ready, I can’t do this yet,” is all Jaemin can seem to say when they get the news. They’re only twenty-three, freshly graduated from university, but Jaemin is the sole heir to a billion dollar company. 

“It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay,” Jeno whispers, letting his tears wet his shirt.

Jeno holds his hand at the funeral, never letting go, wishing there was a way to take this pain away from Jaemin. There isn’t though and so he just sits with him until late in the night, holding him close.

“I don’t know if I can do it, Jeno,” Jaemin admits, voice tiny. He’s not used to it, Jeno thinks, not used to being afraid. He’s always been so perfect, excelling at everything he does that he’s never had to be scared of failing. 

“You can,” Jeno tells him. “I know you can, I’ll always be here to support you,” he promises while looking him directly in the eyes and he knows he’ll never break it. He couldn’t leave Jaemin even if he wanted to.

He’ll make sure Jaemin will never experience failure, will make sure the entire world will be able to see how amazing Jaemin really is. This might be his only chance to make it happen and he’ll make sure to use it.]

 

[It takes some time, but eventually they pick up the pieces together and build them up again. Seeing this vulnerable, somber side of Jaemin has changed something in Jeno. In a way he loves him even more now, his need to protect him stronger than it’s ever been before. 

Usually Jeno is the one who’s being protected by him, but now Jaemin needs him so Jeno will do everything in his power to make sure it all works out.

Jaemin is too young for all of this, everyone says that, the media, the employees, the shareholders. But Jeno knows he will make it, knows he’ll show everyone just how strong he is. If there’s one person in the world who can do it, it’s Jaemin, _his_ Jaemin. 

He helps where he can, tries to take some of the burden off of Jaemin. Evenings and nights are more often than not spent in the office now, both of them quietly working away, trying their best to prove everyone wrong, show them that they can do it. 

No matter how tired they are at the end of the night, the exhausted smile Jaemin sends him when they go home is all Jeno needs to know they’re doing the right thing. 

The hard work might be draining, but they both know it’ll pay off in the end.]

 

[The thing Jeno was most worried about after the death of Jaemin’s father was what would happen to the kids. 

It had been Mr Na’s mission in life to give as many boys as possible a new home. Jeno never asked why, but he always guessed it must’ve stemmed from his own childhood as a foster child. 

Now that he is dead, Jaemin takes over and he does a great job at it. He might not be at the house a whole lot, but whenever he does visit, he takes his time to talk to each of the boys individually, give them advice and listen to their concerns. 

He might only be twenty-three, but it feels to Jeno like Jaemin has found his calling. 

Jaemin loves the kids and Jeno loves seeing him with them. 

He thinks that someday they might even have a child of their own. The thought makes him smile so widely that Jaemin throws him a questioning glance, but Jeno just shrugs. 

“Later,” he mouths and picks up one of the younger boys himself. They have so much time left to talk about these sort of things. They’ve never been in a rush, have always taken their time and Jeno likes it that way.]

 

[The board of the company want Jaemin to agree to a deal that’s far from morally right. Jeno himself isn’t a big fan of it, he’s always thought that using power to suppress the ones who don’t have it is wrong. Jaemin’s advisers say it’s necessary, they say the company won’t survive otherwise. 

Jaemin yells at them, tells them he’ll never do it, tells them how fucked up they are to believe he’d ever stoop so low. Jeno has to hold him back from saying more, from offending them to a point where there’s no returning. It doesn’t end there.

They start talking, questioning if Jaemin is the right person for the job, if it’s just his arrogance and pride speaking, not letting him make the right decision.

Jaemin says, he’d rather lose the company than exploit people who don’t deserve it. When he says that, Jeno knows he’s gone. The company means everything to Jaemin, it’s what his father has worked for his entire life. He’d never forgive himself for letting it fail.

And so Jeno finds himself begging someone once again. It’s Jaemin this time.

“Just this once,” he asks him, taking his hands in his own. “Do it for the children, we won’t be able to provide for them if we lose the company.”

“No, love. Ask me anything else, not this. We’ll find another way,” Jaemin says and it’s final.

Jeno’s heart breaks for him at the thought of losing the company. He knows Jaemin, knows how much his principles mean to him, knows that he will not give in this time. 

Jeno realises that this is the reason he fell in love with Jaemin in the first place, the way he’s unequivocally himself, follows his own rules and won’t let anyone else tell him what to do.

He also realises that the world won’t see that when they lose the company. They’ll just see an arrogant boy, placing his principles above his own employees. Jeno knows that isn’t the truth, knows that Jaemin’s heart is too big to intentionally hurt anyone, even if it costs him his company. 

The others will see failure and Jaemin has never failed at anything before. Jeno can’t let that happen.]

 

[He boards the plane knowing that Jaemin will be furious with him. They don’t fight often but they will fight about this. In the end it will be all right though, they will talk it out and Jaemin will understand. 

Jeno is doing this for him, for him and his company. He’d do _anything_ for Jaemin. And so he flies to the meeting, breaks Jaemin’s trust and signs the contract. He knows it’s the right thing to do, knows it’s the only possible solution they have left. They’ve tried everything else.

Jaemin will understand, he thinks, staring at the clouds beneath him on his way back home. He’ll explain and Jaemin will--]

 

[Later on Jaemin doesn’t remember who breaks the news to him, he doesn’t remember much of the day at all anyways.

“I want to see him, where is he?” he hears himself ask, his voice sounding unfamiliar to his own ears. When he doesn’t get an answer right away, he shouts “Where the fuck is he? I want to see him, bring me to him!” 

His entire body is violently shaking, he can’t seem to breathe, can’t seem to stop sobbing. 

Seeing Jeno’s dead body isn’t what he had planned for their next twenty-one years together. His hands shake when he pulls the small velvet box out of his pocket, they shake even more when he slips the modest ring on Jeno’s finger, tears spilling from his eyes and landing on his body. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, holding Jeno’s hand for as long as they let him. Eventually they tell him it’s time to leave. Jaemin can’t take his eyes off of him until he’s left the room, burying his head in his hands right afterwards.

He thinks about Jeno every second of the day, dreams of him even in his sleep. Jeno dies and with him die all things soft and beautiful in the universe. In a matter of seconds all light vanishes out of Jaemin’s life.]

 

[“So he’s dead now,” his mother says a few weeks later, strutting into his and Jeno’s flat and opening the windows. “It’s time to move on.”

Jaemin loves his mother, in a weird and twisted way he loves her so much, but he isn’t sure he’ll be able to forgive her this. 

“Are you really doing this right now?” he asks, voice empty. He can’t even bring himself to feel angry, everything is meaningless now that Jeno isn’t here anymore. 

His life is consumed by emptiness and Jaemin can’t bring himself to care.

“Do you want me to say I’m sad about it? We both know I’m not,” she says, voice stern. “What he did saved your company, though, so make sure he died for a reason and stop wallowing in self-pity.”

“Get out,” Jaemin yells at her. “Get out! Leave me alone!”

“You know what I’m saying is the truth,” she announces, her disappointed eyes on him. 

“I want you to leave,” Jaemin says, each word pronounced loud and clearly. “And I want you to never come back.”

Once she’s gone he cries and cries, burying his head in one of Jeno’s sweaters to have his smell surround him, take him to a time where everything was still all right.]

 

[“This is all your fault,” someone hisses in his ear. He isn’t even sure anymore if it’s a real person or just his mind playing tricks on him. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” he asks, voice void of emotions. “Don’t you think I fucking know that?”

“You never deserved him anyways, your stupid pride did this, you killed him! He was always better than you, you never deserved him.”

Jaemin knows the voice is right, knows that he has killed the only person he’s ever loved. 

Later that night, in his dreams, Jeno visits him, lying down next to him on their once shared bed, painting patterns on his skin with his fingers like he always used to do. “Don’t blame yourself,” he whispers, when Jaemin spots him. “And remember I’m waiting for you.”]

 

[Work is the only thing that fills his days now that Jeno is gone. 

Although he despises his mother, she was right in saying Jeno’s death can’t be meaningless. And so Jaemin works harder than he has ever worked before, stays longer than anyone else, always spurred on by the picture of the two of them on his desk.

Sometimes he catches himself staring at it with a heavy heart, feelings threatening to overwhelm him, but he fights on. For Jeno. 

When he does have free time, he goes back home, spends his time with the young boys who seem to be the only people in the world who still watch him with adoration now. Everyone else’s eyes are filled with pity when they meet Jaemin’s. 

That’s why he enjoys spending time with them so much, many of never even met Jeno, don’t know what happened. And when Jaemin tells them about all the adventures Jeno and him went on as kids, their eyes sparkle in excitement and not in sadness. 

Not a day passes that he doesn’t think about Jeno. Even years later he’s still his first thought in the morning and his last through at night. Jeno’s scent fades slowly but surely until it becomes a memory like everything else. 

Jaemin often wonders if death is the worst thing that can happen to a person or if the greater grief is to be left alone when another is gone. He never finds the answer to that question.]

 

[When Jaemin dies, he has been ready for years. He’s been waiting for this day. He walks towards the light and feels a strong, warm presence reaching out for him.

Their hands meet and the light surrounding them gets overwhelmingly bright.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he says, cupping Jaemin’s face.

“I’m sorry for letting you wait,” Jaemin answers before his lips meet Jeno’s.

“I was getting worried you wouldn’t find me this time.” 

“I’ll always find you, my love.”]

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I hope you liked this? I _love_ TSOA, so this was definitely a passion project. I wanted it to be at least somewhat realistic so there is no magic in here, I hope it still made sense in a way? 
> 
> I had this idea a few months back but only wrote a rough draft of it and then basically finished the whole thing in one day, lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Have a great day! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rensungist)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rensungist)


End file.
